


All Seeing

by GSWrites



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Reincarnation, Self-Insert
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-03-17 00:04:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18953779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GSWrites/pseuds/GSWrites
Summary: The beings that sent a soul from our world to the Naruto Universe have an odd sense of humour when they insert a young man into the body of newly born older twin sister of Hinata Hyuga, who now has to deal with the political infighting of not just the leaf village, but also the Hyuga clan. Blessed with the nearly all seeing eyes that is the Byukugan, can Haruka Hyuga change the fate of the world for a positive outcome or will she fall harder then those before her?





	1. Chapter 1

All Seeing Chapter 1

“Haruka!”

The shout broke me from my thoughts, drawing me back to the conversation during breakfast.

“Sorry,” I quickly said, looking over at Hiashi to see a stern look on his face.

“Did you hear anything I just said?” He asked crossing his arms.

“No,” I said, looking down to avert his glare.

“You need to pay attention when I am talking to you,” Hiashi said. “Today is both Hinata and you’re third birthday I need you to be awake for the celebration, so no ‘incidents’ today, alright?”

“Yes, father,” I said, ‘incidents’ being me either chakra exhausted or falling asleep from staying up too late reading or the like. I knew that such things could not happen today, especially the very real possibility of being kidnapped by the head Shinobi from the Cloud Village. My only problem being how to prevent it without being more suspicious then I already am.

After breakfast (which I still had trouble in this world pronouncing just as my last) Hiashi lead us, with Hinata holding/clinging to me, around the compound where we met the verses members of the clan, conversing the longest with main branch members the most of course. I smiled, waved and chatted for the two of us, Hinata ever being the shy one only spoke the bare minimum need and hide behind me for most of the time. I used to have a younger sister that did the same too, so I had no problem with it.

It was meeting Neji for the first time that was interesting.

“Hizashi,” Hiashi greeted.

“Hiashi,” he returned back.

“So Lady Haruka and Hinata are three years old, congratulations,” Hizashi said.

“Thank you,” Hiashi said, as Hinata hide further behind me.

Neji whispered something to his father, which I’m sure everyone but Hinata and I head, considering their super hearing. However Hizashi gave Neji a sad look which Neji asked. “What is it father?”

“It’s nothing,” he said.

“Hizashi, it’s time I took Neji under my wing,” Hiashi said.

“Yes,” Hizashi replied.

I let out a small cough from some of the ambient chakra in the air, I barely noticed out of the corner of my eye, Hiashi sending Hizashi a glare.

Later on there was a spar between Neji and I, naturally I was shocked and also angered by the fact that they pitted a three year old against a four year old. Like some kind of toddler fight club or something, I think that there was some kind of thing like that in the news?

Anyways, I didn’t haste (as much) like Hinata, although i did against her but that’s because she’s my younger twin sister. But Neji as stranger that I just met, I could fight against with little worry, other then just winning the fight.

It was hard fighting Neji, a boy much taller and stronger with a reach that exceeded my own but I had trained with Hiashi and several younger clan members that were sent to test me. The fight was virtually a stalemate with the fight going back and forth until Neji decided to grab a hold of my arm and flip me. An attempted round house kick forced Neji to let me go, my little celebration was short lived as I screwed up the landing, falling flat on my face.

“Alright, that will do for today,” Hiashi said, walking over to us. “Good spar, both of you,” he said as he patted me on the head.

“Thank you, father,” I said, always father, never Dad that’s reserved only for my real dad.

“Thank you, Lord Hiashi,” Neji said, nearly blushing at the praise.

“Why don’t the you, Hinata and Neji go outside and talk while Hizashi and I talk, okay?” He said.

“Okay,” the three of us said, and walked out.

Hinata and Neji chatted about well I went about picking through some of the rocks to see if anything was good enough for my rock collect. Hiashi and Hizashi called us back and we went our separate ways to get ready for dinner, and I without any cool new rock. 

Hina, Hinata and I’s mother got us dressed with the help of the attendants, the dresses while keeping with tradition were different from a civilian, they were always above the ankle and nothing was so long that it touched the ground that would inhibit running. Also everything was tight only in the places it needed to stay on while loose everywhere it didn’t need to be to allow for greater movement. Traditional dresses were only for shrine visits, marriages or funerals in shinobi culture.

When dinner rolled around, it was a quite affair at first but everyone soon got talking, and I could indulge in my favourite thing.

Eating

“Another please,” I asked Shori who put down another tray of my favourites, crab rolls with either avocado or cucumber and shrimp lobster spring rolls.

“Haruka, don’t eat too much or you will get a stomach ache,” Hina reminded me.

“I know,” I said between bits of the roll. I looked forward to enjoying my meal for tonight would be a great battle that with my plan, that I hope would be a brighter future for Neji and Hinata.

Of course with Hinata and I sharing the same room, I had to clue her in on it somewhat so I deiguised it as simply wanting to play games and chat on our birthday. Thankfully being only three years old meant she didn’t question it so that was a obstacle out of the way.

I secretly hoped that my plan would work as Hinata and I stayed awake as quietly as possible, quietly chatting and playing card games. Though if it was my guess, then I think that Hiashi and Hina, only ‘allowed’ us to stay awake as I’m pretty sure they monitor us with byakugan when we go to bed. I had set up little traps here and there, more so to create noise more then anything else, having copied from the few combat members that would answer my questions.

Putting down my card hand, I looked around the room having felt something odd.

“What is it?” Hinata whispered.

“I felt something.”

Then everything suddenly went black.


	2. Chapter 2

Waking up in the hospital was not what I expected.

“Oh, thank goodness,” Hina exclaimed, embracing her.

“What happened?”

“There was an incident, but you’re safe now,” the medic nin said, looking her over, Haruka had to will her self not to try to expel the foreign chakra like she did in the past.

“Is Hinata okay?”

“Yes, she’s in the bed next to you.”

I looked over and saw Hinata in the bed next to me sitting up right, Hiashi sitting next to her.

“Ah, good.”

After that, I kinda just wallowed up, feeling that I only had myself to blame for not doing something better especially once it was released that Hizashi scraficed himself for the clan and village. The first thing that I could have changed with the Naruto Universe and I failed miserably, I had made no impact besides adding myself to the plot.

Of course being a child with little control of my emotions, and having issues with frustration, I developed an anger issue along side my sorrows.

SMACK

Neji fell to the ground, my knuckles making an imprint on his face.

“Haruka!” Hiashi scolded me as I thumped back over to my spot beside Hinata.

“Sister,” Hinata said, almost pleading for my behaviour.

I merely gave a grunt and crossed my arms.

Four years old and I had developed a bit of a mean streek, this year Hinata and I were going to the academy and I had started to act out again.

I saw a look on Hiashi’s face that said that i would be punished later, he knew he could do it in public after some pretty nasty bites and scratches I gave him.

Watching Neji pick himself off the ground made me grin as I remembered how he had started to bully Hinata as he couldn’t do it too me. I should be the one he targets but no, its poor innocent Hinata who didn’t know anything unlike me, it was all my fault, that Haziashi died and now Hina had died after going back to active service. It was like what ever being that sent me here was laughing in my face.

The next day just before we headed out to the academy, Hiashi had a sit down with me.

“Today is a very important day,” Hiashi said.

“I know,”

“It is also a very public event, not only will the third Hokage be there but all of the heads of the clans as their heirs are in the same year as you,” Hiashi said. “Thus there will be no tampertrums or improper behaviour do you under stand?”

“Yes.”

“Good, but in case you forget, there will be severe punishment.”

When Hiashi said severe I could almost feel a shiver go down my spine, I took another look at his face and it only confirmed my feelings. But it wasn’t like I really planned on acting out, after all the Academy would get me away from this stupid compound.

Attending the entrance ceremony was interesting to say the least, the third Hokage gave his little ‘Will of Fire’ speech, spotting the rookie nine wasn’t hard but it wasn’t easy either. Everyone was obviously different from the anime look, but still retained their noticeable features. Naruto stuck out like a sore thumb, his whiskers being easy to spot, the same with Sakura’s pink hair which is really weird when seeing it in real life. Shikamaru and Choji were the hardest being the most average looking of the group.

After the ceremony, the teachers started to call out for those who are to attend their class.

“Right, with me Aburame Shino...” Iruka began with to start calling names. “...Hyuga Haruka, Hyuga Hinata...” Hinata and I squeezed each other’s hand in reassurance as Iruka continued on. “...Yamanka Ino, please follow me.”

All of the students that Iruka called out filed out, with some like Hinata waving goodbye to their parents until they were out of sight.

“Alright, I want everyone to remember the way we are going as the hallways can be confusing, okay,” Iruka said to the group as we headed into the school, to which everyone repealed with a chorus of ‘Okay’ or ‘Okay teacher’.

The twists and turns were confusing, even more so then my first year of high school when I found hallways that had been turned into class rooms, blocking it off, eventually we reached the class.

“Let’s go to the back,” I told Hinata who agreed, I never really liked people seeing what I’m working on.

Iruka introduced himself, and got us to do some school work, basically make drawings of something that is hidden leaf, a little while later and we were sent for lunch recess.

I already knew who the two of us were going to play with if only to piss of Hizashi even more, Naruto stood alone, everyone excluding him from playing.

“Wanna’ play?” I asked Naruto, who eagerly took the offer, while Hinata hide behind me, the crush was that early? Seeing the huge smile on his face after seeing the crushed look Naruto had when everyone else had excluded him felt great, warmed my heart a little. The three of us played a verity of games that day, and even a few other kids joined in which made it easier on me, trying to keep up with that ball of orange energy was hard.

After lunch recess was taijutsu class, though apparently we wouldn’t be learning fight forms until the next year (tell that to the Hyuga), what we would be doing was exercise or more perscily running and a lot of it. Iruka told us to run until we couldn’t run anymore, which any clan or ninja born children would know what that means but civilians normally didn’t.

As soon as Iruka said ‘go’ all the civilian kids and Naruto sprinted from the starting line, leaving the ninja raised kids behind, one of them even laughed at how slow we are. At least until he was lapped several times after exhausting himself sprinting, even Choji the slowly of the group out paced him, only naruto kept up but that’s just because he was used to running around. Sasuke and Kiba were the last to finish, with Hinata and I finishing about middle of the pack to low, even with all the training the Hyuga clan did focus more on a quick battle then a long one.

After a short rest for everyone to catch their breath, was stretches, exercises and then a obstacle course to round it off. I had the most fun doing the obstacle course, my much more flexible body made it easier then it would have been for my previous self. Iruka allowed me to do it a few more times until everyone had finished it, can’t wait to do it again.


End file.
